


a taste of salt

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Law's in over his head, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a pirate alliance with Luffy leads to unexpected things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste of salt

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is consuming me. have some porn.

Luffy leaned his head against his arm as he rested on the edge of the couch. “Torao, you're being too quiet,” he said as he watched Law’s chest move up and down with each breath. “Was it not good?”

Turning his head to look at him, Law propped up his elbow on a cushion. “Luffy, what are your-” he paused, staring at the red bites that littered Luffy’s neck. “You and I have a very strange relationship, don't we?”

Luffy laughed and hooked his legs over Law’s shoulders. “I don't think it's strange at all. You have my back, and I have yours. We’re  _friends_ , Torao.”

Smoothing his palms down the expanse of Luffy’s bare skin, Law sighed. “Usually in a pirate alliance, one captain doesn't fuck the other.”

“But I like it when we fuck, so I guess we’re the exception.”

Luffy sat up then, his face flushed and hair tangled. Their clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room, and distantly, Law could hear the Strawhats’ Navigator yelling. It wasn't the ideal place to have sex, but when Luffy suddenly asked him if Law wanted to fuck him after lunch, Law all but ran to the men’s quarters with him.

“I'm not sure how I got here,” Law admitted, his voice low. Luffy pushed him onto his back, pushing his legs apart without a word. Law closed his eyes. “All I know is that it's all your fault.”

“Okay,” came the reply, and Law would have snapped something back but his mind went blank when he felt Luffy’s warm breath near his dick.

“You're already half-hard,” Luffy noted, his tongue licking down the length of Law’s cock and making him groan. “Dinner won't be ready for another hour, so I'll make do.”

“Stop talking, Strawhat. You're ruining the mood.”

When he felt the threat of teeth, Law pried open his eyes and peered down at Luffy’s bobbing head. Luffy always proved him wrong, surprising him at every turn and being so completely insufferable that Law couldn't imagine what life would be like without him. _Boring_.

Luffy wouldn't let Law go, Dressrosa proved that much, and in return, Law found himself becoming attached to Luffy in a way that he couldn't have ever foreseen.

“ _Luffy_ ,” he moaned, trying to keep his voice down when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Luffy’s throat. “You're the worst.”

He couldn't stop his fingers as they weaved through Luffy’s hair, holding him down as he swallowed around Law, and Luffy didn't protest. When he felt himself getting close, Law grit his teeth and tugged Luffy’s head back.

“I don't want to come yet,” he panted, his legs trembling at the sight of Luffy’s wet mouth and puffy lips. He pulled Luffy down for a kiss, grimacing at the salty taste that coated Luffy’s mouth. “Come on, Lu, ride me.”

Luffy cracked a grin that didn't belong in a such a situation. Pleased laughter left his lips. “Torao, you're so needy...But I like hearing you beg, ‘specially since I've done enough of that today.”

“ _Fucking―_ ” Law groaned, and Luffy only laughed harder.

“Flatten your legs for a minute,” Luffy said, his voice hoarse. When he straddled Law, Luffy planted his hands on either side of his head and looked down at him with a heavy expression. “Only you, Torao.”

Law pushed him back so that Luffy’s ass pressed against his dick. “What an honor,” he grunted as he spread Luffy wide.

Luffy was still stretched from earlier that day, and Law tugged Luffy down once more, kissing him roughly before slowly pushing inside. He was still so tight, _hot_ , and Law struggled to keep his groans quiet when Luffy bottomed out.

“Torao,” Luffy groaned, his voice husky. “Missed you.”

Law’s skin burned as Luffy bent down to kiss his chest. Luffy was far more vocal than him, but Law’s control always seemed to slip disastrously when Luffy was around him.

Grabbing ahold of Luffy’s hips, Law planted his feet on the couch and set a fast, hard pace. Wet sounds and moans filled the room, undoubtedly loud enough to hear from the hallway. When Luffy started to move his hips back and forth, his hands gripping Law’s knees, Law pushed himself inside Luffy as deep as he could before he came, his eyes never leaving Luffy’s.

“ _Law_ ,” Luffy whispered, his eyes dazed and wide, and Law lost control.

It took him a moment to regain his senses, but the sensation of something wet dripping onto his stomach helped bring him back to awareness. Luffy had come right after him, his hand stroking his cock and head thrown back. His mouth was wide open as he panted above Law, and when he met Law’s gaze, Luffy flopped down on his chest, uncaring of wetness between them.

“Second time's the charm,” he mumbled, lifting his hips up so that Law slipped out of him. “Thanks.”

Law gave a pained grunt, his hand coming up to tug on Luffy’s cheek. “You're too heavy.”

Luffy only grinned, grumbling something into Law’s neck when Law rested his head against Luffy’s.

They didn't move for a couple of minutes, Luffy content with using Law as a mattress and Law unwilling to move. He felt himself growing tired when Luffy began tracing patterns on his chest, and Law felt compelled to fall asleep right on the couch. It was dangerous: how much he let his guard down when he was with Luffy ― especially when he wasn't even on his own ship ― but Law’s trust in Luffy had grown to an amount that even he was shocked by. In the back of his mind, Law hated Luffy for that; for barging into Law’s life and becoming a significant part of it.

“Hey, Torao,” Luffy said, interrupting Law’s thoughts. “I like you.”

Law felt a blush rise on his cheeks and turned his head. “No shit.”

Luffy growled and lifted himself up on his elbows. “No, I mean I _like_ you. You know, as a friend but also a little more. I've never met someone like you, and I've met some pretty strange people. You're special, I guess.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Law said, huffing when Luffy leaned down to bite at his neck. “Guess I like you too, Strawhat.”

“Don't go stealing my heart, Mister Surgeon,” Luffy said with a grin, his finger poking at Law’s cheek. “You'll be in for more than you can handle if you do that.”

Law went silent at that. He merely looked at Luffy and watched the other trace the tattoos on his fingers. The comfortable silence didn't last for long, though. A bell was rung from above and Luffy all but disappeared from the room, clothes barely hanging off his frame as he raced to get some food. Law was left on the couch, his breathing uneven and pants nowhere in sight.

He covered his eyes, laughter bubbling up in his throat.

“It's a little bit too late for that, Luffy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it. i have a lot more that I'm going to write for this pairing (hopefully that's a good thing lmao)


End file.
